Marrige and Duel Monsters
by lostshaddow
Summary: Okay,I know it may seem silly why I rated this story T, but as the story goes on, you'll understand. Yami/OC Devia Taylor . The struggles they have to go through while preparing to take the next big step in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Lostshaddow: I'm so sorry had to delete It's a love story, but I was having a hard time continuing it, but I'll put it back again someday when I know what to do next :( I Also Don't own Yugioh or the song Safe and Sound (Safe and Sound Belongs to Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars)

Prolog:

"So Yami, this is a YES or NO question okay?" She slowly asked, trying to be funny since her boyfriend was coming up with all of these long, drawn out answers.

"Alright, just go." He annoyedly told her, crossing his arms. Devia chuckled, she loved to make fun of him in a joking type of way, not to be mean.

"Would you go back to Egypt and be pharaoh again?" She asked. Yami's face grew a little paler, this question was very unexpected, how do you go from simple love questions to your ancient past. Yami scratched the back of his neck, how was he supposed to answer that. He was drawing this whole question out so that he too could ask a very important question.

"Well…" He put her in suspense, which was all part of his act. "Yes, I would go back, but you would first, have to become my queen." Devia gasped at his comment, was he really about to ask the biggest question of all? She abruptly stood as she watched Yami get on one knee. He grabbed a blue velvet box out of his pocket, and when he opened the box, a shiny diamond ring was locked on her eyes. She gasped again, her hands went over her mouth. "Devia Taylor, will you become Mrs. Devia Moto, and take the honors of becoming my wife?" He nobly asked. Devia's hands were still clamped in front of her mouth, she was speechless. "This is a YES or NO question." He mocked her voice. Devia started to tear up.

"Yes! Yes I will!"

"Whoa!" Yami was knocked over by Devia, his new fiancé, who was crying in his chest. Yami smiled down at her, stroking the hair which covered her neck and back. This was a day to remember for him, but the real shocker was that she said yes, with all that had been going on in her life like she just ended a war in the magic world, and now she was being honored for bringing two big magic forces back together. Devia had her hands around his neck, which was starting to get sore, but he didn't pay attention to it.

"Thank you!" She bawled in his black tank, the same outfit he wore in Capsule Monsters.

"It's the least I could do after all you've been through. I thought we should take the next step before things get any more crazier." He spoke softly. Devia sniffled, her hands still around his neck. She desired the taste of his lips so badly, so badly she said this,

"Just kiss me." Yami's face grew it's normal shade of red as her neared her soft face. He cupped her cheeks with his palms. It sent a reassuring shiver down Devia's body. Their lips finally touched, Yami felt a wonderful sensation as Devia's bare lips touched his. And they went on for the next minute, their lips making noise every time they touched.

"I love you." He said in a dramatic tone once they were done. He had one arm around her neck, the other hand was holding hands with Devia near his heart. Devia rested on his chest, her eyes half open.

"I love you too." She said, staring out at the blank field around them. Yami chose this place because he knew it was Devia's favorite place in the world, and he knew he could be alone with her here. Her haunting she song she had sang rang in his head, a song she sang to a young girl she saved from fighting in the war. Young Avril Callie was like Devia's younger sister. They've been through some tough times together. Safe and Sound she had always sang to her before every choosing, it was a heart warming song that she sang on occasion, she made that song about the war, and it almost made her and Yami cry when she sang it. He wanted to ask her to sing it, but this moment was too happy for such a depressing song like that. He grabbed her hand, then he gently placed the diamond ring in her finger. Devia held it up to the light, watching all of the crystal clear diamonds reflect sunlight beautifully in her eyes. Yami was happy she was happy, it was very rare you saw her like this ever since the war.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and even after you were almost blown to shreds you are still beautiful to me." He told her, putting his hand on top of hers. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Devia broke the silence.

"War is known to change a person, I learned how much you mean to me during those dreadful two months." She depressingly said. "I also learned how short life can really be, and what death looks like." Her voice started to crack, the darkness in her voice was returning. Yami didn't mean to make her unhappy, but ever since she had returned home, she was always looking at her scars which were starting to fade away, even the scar she had before she fought for the two sides to be one again, the scar she had since she was in ancient Egypt, standing be the Pharaohs side. "I will never leave you alone." Yami's lips touched the far side of her face as he said those encouraging words.

PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the very nice comments, and I'm very sorry this took so long, but I had two reports due and those were my first priorities.

"Devia, that's wonderful!" Mai shouted, grabbing Devia's hands and jumping up and down, her jacket bouncing with her. "And what a lovely engagement ring, after all you've been through you deserve this." Mai told her, still holding Devia's hands. Devia smiled, and for once it wasn't fake. Ever since Yami proposed to her the day before, she's been rapidly turning back into the Devia everyone came to know and love. "Have you told, Tea or Serenity or Rebecca or Ishizu or Kisara?" Mai hyperly asked. Devia started to get scared, she'd never seen Mai so energetic. Devia continued to smile, this was also a good thing, someone cared about her wedding.

"No I haven't, would you like to go help me spread the word Mai?" Devia asked like Mai was a child asking to help her mother with something.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mai jumped up and down before she flew out of the building. Devia looked happy yet unsurely at Mai who was probably going to tell the whole world her best friend was getting married to the king of games. "Hey!" Devia was surprised to hear her friend Mai again, she had only been gone for a minute.

"Devia!" Tea ran in a hugged the brown haired bride to be with spikey brown bangs that went to both sides of her face and the middle. Devia started to turn purple as she banged on Tea's shoulder as hard as she could, hoping she wouldn't die before she got married.

"Tea! Tea! Tea! Let go!" Devia tried to say, but it only came out as a breathless whisper. Kisara immediately pried her off, even though she too wanted to hug her tight. "Mai, that was freakishly fast." Devia sacredly said, looking at all of her female friends who she just listed off. They all looked as excited as Mai, which scared Devia a whole lot more.

"We are all so happy for YOU!" Serenity said, jumping up and down. The rest of the girls jumped up and down with her, except for Devia, who just remained standing, starstrucken.

"OMG IT'S HAPPENED!" Joey yelled, jumping high in the air, his fist almost reaching the sealing of Yami's and Devia's two story house. Yami abruptly stood up and put his hands on Joeys shoulders, holding him down.

"Joey calm down, I only told you about the engagement." Yami teasingly said. Joey grew more and more anxious to know more about this proposal and what happened. "You see, after we left and whiel we were driving home, we came to a very startling decision." He said.

"What is it?" Joey yelled, scaring poor Yami to death.

"Well, you see, me and Devia were talking and we decided we're going to have a child." Joey's jaw dropped in joy, he knew Yami would make a perfect father, and Devia would make an alright mother.

"That's awesome Yami, does Tristan or Duke or Yugi or Kaiba know yet?" Joey hesitantly asked. Yami turned his head away, this behavior was starting to scare him.

"No, but you can go tell them if you want." Yami peeped. Joey smiled really big and screamed like a girl, then rushed out of Yami's house very quickly. He looked at Joey's dust happily and sacredly, knowing that he just might tell the world that he was getting married. One minute latter Joey was back with everyone he just listed. "Joey, that was too fast, that's not human." Yami scaredly told him.

"Yami!" Tristan ran in and hugged Yami. Yami had trouble breathing with Tristan hugging him so hard. "I'm so happy! She said yes!" Yami was starting to turn purple, and was slapping Tristan's shoulder as hard as he could. Joey had to pry Tristan off Yami so he could breathe again.

"Thanks Tristan." Yami said, breathing hardly, trying to regain his breath. Every guy in the room was smiling, even Seto was happy. "Seto, you actually came?" Yami asked in amazement. Seto was smirking arrogantly.

"Of course, I just came to say… YOUR LIFE IS OVER!" Seto yelled in his ear, almost making Yami go deaf. But Yami didn't even care about what he said, Devia was the one lover he had ever had, and not even Yugi's words could change that… speaking of Yugi.

"Hey bro, you're finally taking the next step, we're all proud of you, and even more proud Devi actually said yes." Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, giving him an arrogant look just like Seto Kaiba was. "So, you planning to get some wanky action tonight?" Yugi whispered, doing a really inappropriate gesture. Yami looked at him surprised, he never knew Yugi knew of such things.

"Sure, I guess.. I mean, we have been living in the same household for like, a year now, so why not." Yami answered. Everybody in the room heard his answer, an started cheering, Yami was really getting freaked out by their behaviors. Devia was going through the same problems.

"Okay you guys, you can help me pick out my dress and stuff." Devia told them, chuckling. The girls all cheered, hugging each other.

"Do you know how big this will be?" Serenity asked. Devia sighed, she already knew this was going to big news. "The worlds two greatest duelists being joined in holy matrimony." Serenity acted like she was a headliner, making all of the other girls laugh.

"And what about Egypt, certainly they'll have to know about this marriage too." Ishizu pointed out. Tea nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, becoming the queen of Egypt is a big thing." Tea said. Devia sighed, she was hoping never to go to Egypt again.

"Alright, I guess you can help me with that too." She told them, her head held down. The girls cheered again. This routine went on for the rest of the day, until Devia decided she was done for the day. When she arrived home Yami was on the couch eating HER cookies, this pissed her off severely. "MY COOKIES!" She was running right to him, and Yami knew what was about to come, this wasn't the first time he had eaten her cookies and gotten attacked for it. She jumped over the couch grabbed wrapped her arms around his neck, they hit the ground together.

"You are so lucky you're pretty." Yami told her. Devia was laying on top of him sexily, laughing. Yami thought this would be the perfect time to make his move. Right as Devia was lifting herself off of him, Yami wrapped his arms around her back and forced her back down in his body, their lips touching. Devia's eyes were wide open until she figured out what he was doing. They unbuckled their pants and had the best floor sex a person could ever have.

Nine Hours Latter:

"Wow, that, was the best sex we have ever had… what size bra are you?" Yami asked. Devia immediately sat up when he asked her that question, her arm's crossed around her tata's.

"What? Where does that come from?" She yelled. Yami blushed, he thought she was extremely sexy when she was mad.

"Oh, no reason, just wanted to know..." Suddenly, he had a vision of her in a playboy suit, sitting on their bed. Devia soon snapped him out of it.

"Yami, if you really want to know, I'm a thirty-six C." She blushed. "Now, why did you really want to know?" She demanded. Yami sat up and hugged her.

"I don't know, I just want to get to know you." He softly and smexily told her, his lips touching her hair. Devia smiled, and curled up into his chest, her hand on his chest.

"Fine then, if you really want to know something about me, go to Tristen, I'm sure he remembers all of the times we had as being step brother and sister." She told her.

"I would rather hear it from you." He rebutted, still holding her close. She put her hand on the back of his neck, lifting her head up to his head. Their lips met, and for a brief moment they kissed before an unwanted guest barged through the door.

"Daddy?" Devia proclaimed, Yami looking terrified at the big, buff man. Dave Taylor was in the house, and he and Yami weren't so found of each other. Yami scolded at him.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Yami asked angrily. Dave had his hands crossed, looking pissed offingly at Yami.

"Don't use that with me, Yami." He ordered. Yami and Devia gave each other worried glances before deciding they should get up and get dressed.

So, what do you think, some bad dad huh? Kinda like mine! PLZ review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yugioh, I own Devia

"Well, what do you want?" Yami demanded. Dave smirked, tilting his head slightly. Devia stood in Yami's arms, terrified.

"I just heard that my little girl was getting married to the biggest douche bag on the planet." Dave stated, his hand moving to his jacket. Yami was about to charge at him, but Devia held him back. Dave grabbed a perfectly wrapped present about the size of a mask from his pocket.

"I'm going to ask you this again, what do you want?" His voice got angrier. Dave walked over to them.

"Oh, I just wanted to give something to my little girl. Now is that so wrong?" He asked, holding the gift out to Devia. She looked curiously down at it, not wanting to open it. Every time Dave gave her a gift, it usually was some kind of joke. Like the Christmas before when she and Yami were dating, he gave her the book of ultimate brake-ups, and how to deal with them. "Here, just incase you need it." He told her before running out the door. "See you on your wedding day!" He yelled as he hopped on his motorcycle. Devia watched as he sped off, then decided she should open that stupid gift he got her. She ripped of one tiny piece of paper and thought she saw something she had hidden away for so many years. She passed out in Yami's arms, dropping the gift on the ground.

"Dev, are you okay? Wake up!" He picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to their room. _I bet Dave had this planned._ Yami angrily thought, sitting on the foot of their bed. He stayed up with her until it was midnight, and concluded that she wasn't getting up any time soon. He slept beside her, having a nightmare. He had a dream that Dave had killed everybody their wedding, including Dev, and the only person who lived was him. He woke up at about seven thirty in the morning. Devia wasn't anywhere in sight, and he started to get worried. He ran downstairs, and she still wasn't in eye's view. He started to get scared something actually happened to her. He figured the next place to look for her was her barn, which was passed down to her from Dave. He didn't even have to hop in his car to go to her farm, it wasn't even a half mile away. He ran as fast as he could, he couldn't even stand to think of the horrors that could happen to her. As soon as he took the sharp turn off the road, he could see a young girl riding a horse. It was a vague view, but he knew it had to be her. Nobody else he knew had long hair with curls at the bottom, and wore a cowboy hat. "Hey Dev!" He waved his hand, making Devia's head turn. She smiled.

"Hey!" She chuckled, getting off of her favorite horse, Billy Jean. He got his name after the song Devia was listening to when she got him. Yami ran to her at full speed, lifting them off of the ground when he put his arms around her. "Hi Yami, what cha' up to?" She energetically asked. A sweat drop appeared on Yami's head as he let go.

"Looking for you." He replied.

"Aw… isn't that nice of you." She kissed him on the cheek. Yami's face turned red, which made Devia do a cute chuckle. "What, you've never been kissed on the cheek before?" She asked, her eyes sparling. Yami didn't know what he was doing at the time, but he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the lips. Devia's hands went on the back of his neck, Yami's hands went down to the way bottom of her back. Yami finally opened his eyes and realized what he did, and he decided to continue, this was way too good to give up. Devia finally let her lips unlock from his, her beautiful blue eyes on his purple eyes. "Did you have anything planned for today?" She asked. Yami smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I did… but if you're busy, it can wait." He politely told her. Devia wouldn't want to miss his surprise for anything.

"No, I'm not busy, once I put Billy Jean away, we can go home." She told him. Yami gave her a look, a happy look that she barely got and made her go head-over-heals for. She led the horse to its stall, kissing it on the nose. Yami watched happily, adoring her ways with animals. She came back out just the same, but different. Yami noticed a sparkle in her eye that caught his attention. She grabbed his arm. "You ready to go?" She asked. Yami smiled.

"Yep." He replied. They walked down the anti-busy street of the non-busy side of Domino. Devia and Yami chose to live there for that very reason. "You had better be ready to see some really bad slow dancing." Yami told her as he moved the couches and seats back to the wall. Devia watched curiously, wondering what he was up to. Yami popped a CD in their stereo. "Will you dance with me?" He asked like a gentleman, holding out his hand. Devia blushed, and took his hand. Yami twirled her into his chest. She smiled as she heard one of her favorite slow songs play. She turned towards him and put her hands around his neck. Yami's hands were placed on her hips.

"Remember Yami, don't step on my feet." Devia reminded him. Yami smiled twirled her around. Their feet moved in perfect sync with the song, and not once did Yami step on her fragile feet. When the song finally ended, Yami and Devia's foreheads were touching, about to kiss. Right when their lips finally met, the phone rang. They laughed when they saw who was calling.

"I talked to your dad, now, it's your turn to return the favor by talking to Grandpa." Yami told her. Devia chuckled.

"Okay." She picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hello Devia, I just heard the great news. I just called to say I am very happy for you and Yami and if you don't mind, I was wondering if you could stop by latter today." Solomon said.

"Sure, that's not a problem." She replied. "Anything else?"

"Nope, we'll discuss other things latter." He said. Devia smiled.

"Bye Gramps." She chuckled. Grandpa chuckled along with her.

"Bye Dev, or should I say, Daughter-in-Law." He said. Devia hung up. Yami stared at her.

"What did he want?" He asked.

"He wanted me to come over later on today." She replied.

"Are you gonna go?" He asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, it'll only be a couple hours." She chuckled, going over and kissing him on the cheek. Yami turned red, chuckling nervously. "Why, does it hurt you to watch me leave?" She cutely asked.

"With a woman as pretty as you, I just afraid someone will take you away from me." He told her, half joking, half serious. Devia laughed, putting her hand smexily on the side of his face.

"There's only one King of Games I'll ever love, and that's you." She pressed her lips against his, and they kissed.

Okay, I know it may seem corny, cheap, and unreal how their love works, but me and my boyfriend work the same way, so if you don't like it… BUG OFF! And remember, Review, any suggestions that you give I will work with and try to fit into my story : )


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Mr. Mouto, you home?" Devia yelled, knocking on the door to Kame Game Shop. The door knob slowly opened, and Solomon greeted her with a smile. He was obviously up to something.

"Hello sweetie, please come in, I have a surprise for you." He said, ushering her in. He led her to his living room where Devia saw a small golden box. She assumed this was the surprise. Solomon smiled suspiciously. "Well, go on, sit down." Devia obeyed him, sitting down on the red poofy chair where Yami first kissed Devia in front of someone.

"What did you want Mr. Mouto?" She asked. Solomon chuckled, picking up the box.

"Please, call me Grandpa from now on." He told her. Devia smiled, letting out a small chuckle.

"Alright _Grandpa_, what was it you wanted?" She asked again. Grandpa opened the box. Devia gasped, looking at the beautiful necklace that lay before her very eyes. It was gold with a stone with millennium eye in the middle. "Grandpa, it's beautiful." She told him, picking it up from the white cushion it laid on. It was very dusty, and looked like it hadn't been worn in a while.

"It used to be my wives, she wore it when we got married, and gave it back to me when she left me to pursue her dreams." He sadly told her, looking like he was about to cry. Devia went over next to him, and hugged him lovingly.

"Thank you very much Grandpa, I will wear it on my wedding day, I promise." She said to him. Solomon smiled.

"Thank you." He told her. Devia gave him a thumbs up, letting go of him.

"No prob, it's very pretty, why wouldn't I wear it." Devia told him. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" She politely asked. Grandpa smiled suspiciously again.

"Yes… I would like you to organize all the duel monster cards." A sweat drop appeared on Devia's head, her arms laying on both sides of her.

"Fine." She replied. She spent the next four hours taking out, looking through, and organizing all of the boxes of duel monsters. While she was doing that, Yami had Yugi over, since he was bored out of his mind without Devia and he had nothing better to do.

"Yugi, I really need your help, Planning this wedding is really going to be hard, and I could use all the help I could get just doing my part of the wedding. Can you help me?" Yami pleaded. Yugi chuckled.

"Of course bro, you were always there for me, and since I failed trying to help you figure out your past, this is the least I could do." He replied. Yami gave a weak smile and pulled out something he rarely ever showed. "Hey Yami, that's you, me, Devia, and Rebecca at the senior prom, I thought I would never see this picture again. Why did you pull it out, you said you never wanted to remember what happened that night." Yugi reminded him. Yami smiled.

"Yes, but there were also some very memorable moments to. Remember when Devia actually said she loved me for the first time?" He asked. Yugi chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember you were jumping up and down for joy, and Devia was blushing, trying not to laugh." Yugi remembered. Yami chuckled with him.

"Yes. And speaking of the Devil…" Yami sensed his wife-to-be, and looked at the door. The door soon was kicked open, and Devia fell to the ground. Yami got really worried, and ran over to her. "Devia! Devia! Are you alright?" He asked her, worried. Devia squinted up at him.

"I just had to organize your grandpa's whole shop, and I'm really exhausted." She whined. Yami started to laugh.

"HA HA HA! You are so dramatic." He told her. She looked pleadingly up at him. "Fine, I'll carry you to our room, but just this once." He picked her up bridal style, and carried her up to their bedroom.

"Thank you Yami." She told him. Yami sat be her side, holding her hand.

"No problem, it's the least I could do for my queen." Devia giggled, blushing.

"I'm not your queen… yet." They both started to laugh.

"Well, I consider you one. Goodnight honey." He kissed her forehead and went back downstairs, where Yugi was looking through a magazine. "What cha' lookin' at Yugi?" Yami asked, sitting down next to Yugi.

"Oh, just looking for some possibilities for your tuxedo." He answered. Yami sighed.

"Geez Yugi, you're taking this quite seriously, aren't you?"

"Yes, I want everything to be perfect for you and Dev. After all you guys have done for me and everyone else, I don't want to screw this thank you up." Yugi sadly said. Yami wrapped his arms around his brother, giving him a brotherly hug.

"Yugi, we've never wanted anything in return from you guys, just having you guys here right now is thank you enough." He told him. Yugi sighed.

"Yeah I know, but still, we've been discussing how much you and Dev have been saving our butts for the longest time. Even before you were here Devia was saving our asses from her enemies." He replied. Yami sighed, giving his brother a reassuring look.

"Yugi, thank you for helping me." Yami thanked him again. Yugi chuckled.

"You're welcome, now, what do you think of this." Yugi put a picktureof a black tux in his face. Yami laughed in his mind, _This is going to be a long three months._


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Hey Yami." Yugi chuckled over the phone. Yami had his phone held up by his shoulder to his ear, as he was looking at two tuxedoes he and Joey had picked out. "I guess you're really starting to take this seriously."

"Yugi! I'm freaking out! I don't know which one to chose, and our weddings one and a half months away! AWWWN, why couldn't we have picked six months like any other normal couple?" Yami distressingly asked. Yugi laughed.

"Because, you two are far from normal. Think of it, you and Devia are both 5,000 year old spirits, you both obtain a millennium item, you've both had problems in the past, and you are both very good duelists ranking in the top ten. I wouldn't call that normal." Yugi chuckled. Yami growled.

"CAN YOU JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Yami shouted. Yugi dropped the phone, his ear ringing.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry." Yugi apologized. "I'll be right over."

Meanwhile:

"Oh Devia, I love that dress!" Serenity and Mai squealed. Tea stood right next to Devia smiling.

"Well, if you three like it, I guess this should be the dress I wear on my wedding day. I do hate to brag, but this dress does look very nice on _Mua._" Devia said, strutting in the mirror. Ishizu and Kisara smiled, watching Devia have the time of her life. Devia wore a strapless white dress that went down past her feet and had a long back. On the bottom it had pretty brown roses and thorns beautifully designed.

"Yes, it does look quite dashing on you Devia." Kisara stated. Just then Devia's brother, Tristan Taylor walked in.

"Wow sis, you look like the most beautiful girl in the world." He told her. Tea scolded at him. "Okay, second." Devia laughed.

"Thanks Tristan." She said, her hands folded in front of her, blushing.

"Yami is going to be one of the luckiest men I know." He sighed. The rest of the girls sighed with him. Devia just laughed.

"Thanks Tristan."  
>"Hey Dev, who's going to walk you down the isle?" Rebecca asked. Devia smiled lightly, looking down at her dress.<p>

"Isn't it obvious, my favorite big brother is going to be there with me when I walk down the isle." Devia answered. Everyone looked at Tristan, who had his fists up by his neck, his head up, his eyes shut, about to cry.

"Oh thank you sis! I love you so much! I'm going to brag this to Joey!" Tristan ran out of the building, cheering and jumping. Devia face palmed, sighing.

"Do you think it was a bad idea to tell him that?" She asked. Kisara laughed.

"No, not at all *chuckle* I think it was kinda cute." She replied. Devia laughed for a brief moment, looking at her dress again in envy.

"Thank you all for helping me, this has been so pressuring for me lately, and you guys just made me feel a whole lot better." Serenity put her arm around Devia.

"It's no problem Dev, we would do anything to make this day special for you." She said. Devia nodded, smiling uncontrollably.

"Again, thank you all." Devia said, then she looked at the clock, and almost had a heart attack when she saw what time is was. "Oh my gosh, Yami must be worried about be by now. I told him I would be home before six, and it's seven thirty right now." Devia panicked. "Okay, does everybody agree with this dress?" She hesitantly asked.

"Yeah."

"I like it."

"It's very pretty on you." They all agreed. Devia sighed.

"Alright, I'm going to buy this and be on my way." Devia quickly told them. "Mai, I'm going to trust you with my dress." She said. Mai smiled, making a peace sign.

"Don't worry Devia, you can trust me." Mai confidently told her. Devia sighed, got changed, and purchased the dress. She quickly grabbed her purse and ran out of the building, hopping on her motorcycle and riding home at full speed. Yami sat on the couch, not even remembering about Devia's curfew. He watched happily as Weevil and Rex dueled each other for about the fiftieth time.

"Huge mistake Weevil, you left yourself with only one protection." Yami spoke to the TV. The door was suddenly slammed open. Yami turned his head to see Devia hanging up her jacket. She looked very pretty, as usual. "Hi hun." He greeted her.

"*UGH* Hi Yami, how was your day?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Good, and yours?"

"After three miserable days, I finally found a dress. Did you get anything accomplished today?" She asked. Yami put his arm around her, looking proud.

"Well, I found a tux, and my best men." He said. Devia snuggled up close to him, putting her smexily on his chest.

"That's cool, we have almost everything done… except for where we're actually going to get married." She told him, looking up at him. Yami took her hand.

"Don't worry, we'll get it done. We still have an extra month and a half to plan." Devia chuckled.

"We're one step ahead of the game." Yami laughed, running his other hand through her hair.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?" He asked. Devia laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh only every day." She said back. Yami's heart felt like it had fireworks booming in it.

"Oh, okay then, I love you." He told her before jumping up. "Come on, let's get some rest, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Devia got up, then Yami lifted her up bridal style and carried her up to their room. She put her hand on the side of his face.

"I love you to." She said.

Alright, we're growing closer and closer to the wedding, in only two more chapters until the big day comes. PLZ review.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in three months, but with graduation and final exams and all of that other BS I really had no time to work on my stories, I will also be updating my other story soon to.

"OMG! OMG! Kisara, it's only a week until my wedding day, I'm starting to get really nervous." Devia worriedly told her friend, her heart pounding. Kisara sighed as she put Devia's hair into a pony tail.

"Devia, don't think that way. You and Yami both love each other and that's all that matters. Now, if you could hold still, I could finish your hair." She said as she tugged on the scrunchy that held up Devia's hair. Devia pouted but obeyed. _If only someone would listen to me._ Devia thought sadly. Kisara could see Devia sitting unhappily, and she knew why. "Don't think I don't care, because I do, I felt the same way when marrying Seto. But, the only way I got over it is by ignoring it."

"Thanks for the advice." She thanked. Kisara nodded.

"No prob, I only want you to be happy on your wedding day." She told her softly. Devia looked nicely in front of her, looking at the outside world. Then a memory came to her mind.

Memory:

"Hey daddy, one day, I'm going to marry a tough young man. Someone who is strong, but not stronger than me." Devia said to her real dad back in Egypt. Kame, the father of Devia chuckled and shook his head, nudging Devia's.

"You can marry anyone you like darling, just make sure he is nice to you." Kame said. Devia laughed and jumped up and down.

"One day I'm going to marry a handsome young fighter and we'll live happily ever after." She said. Her father chuckled and smiled at her lightly.

End of flashback:

Devia teared up at the thought that her dreams were finally coming true after 5,000 years, and her father wasn't there to see her.

"Alright, look at yourself…" She looked over Devia's shoulder and saw a sad face, a sad face nobody should see before their wedding day. Kisara was about to ask her what was wrong when it hit her. Devia had a father in the past who would support this marriage and her father in the present world didn't want anything to do with her marriage. "Devia, I'm sure your father is very proud of you right now, even though you can't see him I'm sure he's smiling down at you from the spirit world." Kisara said sportingly. Devia sniffled and smiled up at her long time friend that she brought back from the shadow realm.

"Thank you, I really needed that. Now, to look at my beautiful outfit." She was helped up by Kisara. She turned around and gasped, she looked like a true princess. There was still something missing to her though, until she saw Grandpa's necklace. "Just one more tiny touch Kisara." She bent over and picked up Grandpa's necklace. She gently put the chain around her neck. She smiled as she looked at the necklace with the rest of her outfit.

"It look's so dashing." Kisara watched in wonder as Deevia spun around in her dress, the bottom graceful lifting and spinning with her.

"Oh Kisara, it's so perfect, I hope nothing wrong happens at the wedding." She pleaded.

Meanwhile:

"Yugi, why must I where this uncomfortable monkey suit, it's so itchy." Yami complained. Yugi and Joey groaned as they heard this for the third time.

"Look Yami, it's formal. It's-It's just something that you have to do." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but it's so uncomfortable."

"Just deal with it." Yugi growled back. Yami groaned and lowered his head.

"Fine." Yami finally agreed. Yugi scowled down at him.

"Well, that wraps up today."

"You sound like my assistant."

"You sound like a tree year old!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE SIZE OF ONE!" Yami yelled. Yugi and Joey gasped. Yami sighed. "I'm so sorry, this is just very pressuring." Yami admitted. Joey giggled.

"Is there something that scares the brave pharaoh?" He asked. Yami blushed, and looked back at him.

"Of course not!" Yami rebutted nervously. Yugi sighed, while joey smirked down at his best friend.

"Yami it's okay to be nervous, I remember Kaiba was."

"Please Wheeler, you nearly wet yourself." Kaiba stated, strutting into the room. Joey was furious, his eye twitching and fist clenching and un-clenching.

"Be quite Kaiba." Joey mumbled to him. Yugi and Yami stared at him curiously.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" Yami asked. Seto sighed.

"Here to say you're life's gonna suck after you get married." He answered. Yami growled.

"Why do you say that?"

"I love Kisara to death, but sometimes it seems like she whines and bitches a lot, and she never used to be like that." Seto replied. Yami 'HMMMED' in confusion.

"Maybe it's because you rarely spend time with her because you're so obsessed with your business." Yami rebutted. Seto's eyes grew small as he gritted his teeth.

"How dare you! I'll prove you wrong Yami! I'll ask her tonight and see what she's says, I'll even video tape it to prove it to you!" Seto stomped out of the building, more pissed than when he lost his title to Yami. Yami, Yugi, and Joey watched as he left and shrugged, knowing he wouldn't be mad about it for long.

"Anyway, if you need us brother, you know where to find us." Yugi said, getting up. Joey got up as well, following Yugi out.

"Thank you!" Yami finally shouted just before they walked out the door. Joey and Yugi turned around.

"Ya' welcome." Joey replied for the both of them. Yami watched happily as they left. He sighed happily as he finally took of the annoying tuxedo Yugi was making him wear. He lay on the couch only in his boxers, enjoying the quite, until…

"YAMI… I see you're enjoying yourself, I'll just be going this way…" Devia said slowly as she went to go turn around. Yami got up abruptly and stretched his arm out to her.

"WAIT-" Devia turned around right when Yami cut himself off. His boxers had fell by accident, and he was blushing like crazy. Devia just stared, her eyes nearly bulging out of her sockets and her mouth twitching. "I… didn't… intend on that… happening…" Yami answered nervously. Devia still stared, this is the first time in the 5,000 years knowing him she had even seen him completely naked. _OMG._ Devia thought, half stunned, half happy. _It's time we did this for real._ She ripped off her shirt as she ran to him. "Devia, I seriously didn't-" But it was too late, she was already on top of him. He was really feeling weird about this, but he really wanted this after the day he had. He put his hands on her back, enjoying the kiss she was giving him. He never wanted his life to change one bit, and he knew Devia would never act as bad as Seto described wives to be. He knew she would always be his fun, warm hearted, motorcycle riding queen, and not even marriage could change that.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo people, I'm back with the best chapter of all, the wedding, what big surprises will happen? Who will cry? And who will wet themselves? Only one way to find out, read it.

It's been exactly one week since Seto told Yami life would suck after marriage, (Which the result was Yami was right, and Seto was now spending more time with her) and it was now the big day. Yugi, Joey, and Yami were all in his hotel room (Yes, they are getting married at a hotel, a very fancy hotel) Getting him ready for the biggest moment in his life.

"Yami, calm down, everything will work out fine." Joey calmed him, fixing his tie. Yami's teeth were gritted and he was sweating, a lot. Yugi sighed.

"It'll work bro, trust us." Yugi said. Yami tugged on the color of his Tux.

"Fine, I trust you." He replied nervously. Joey looked at his watched and jumped.

"Oh shit! Yami, you should be at the alter right now! Come on!" Joey grabbed Yami's wrist and gently dragged him to the alter, then snuck to the hall to find his wife. Yami stood nervously at the alter, waiting for his wedding to begin. He looked at the people who were there to watch and saw Devia's mother who was sitting in the front row smiling and crying, talking to his grandfather. _Please let everything go right._He prayed, looking at the ceiling. Meanwhile Devia was getting ready in her hotel room. Kisara was doing her hair while Tea, Rebbeca, and Mai messed with the rest of her outfit.

"Devia please, you can't fret, you must stay calm. Everything will work out." Kisara said to Devia who's heart was beating like a waterfall. Rebbeca scoffed.

"And if anybody dares ruin it I'll make sure the sun never shines for them again." She stated. Tea gasped.

"Rebbeca."

"No Tea, it's fine." Devia told her. Tea's was open slightly, but then it closed and she bowed her head. Tea looked at her watch, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"OMG! DEVIA, THE WEDDING IS IN FIVE MINUTES! WE HAVE TO GET WITH THE BEST MEN!" Tea exclaimed, alarming Kisara, Mai, and Rebecca. Devia swallowed hard, was she really ready to do this. Her four friends ran out of the room in a hurry while Devia took her time to leave the room. _This is it._ She thought, leaving the room. Meanwhile Yami was more nervous than ever, but then saw Mahad and Mana sitting in the third row. The stuck their thumbs up and winked at him. Yami smiled lightly, and began to regain hope. Then the music hit, and everybody stood and looked at the door, where instantaneously the first bridesmaid and best man came out. Yugi and Rebecca walked with their arms linked, looking forward and smiles on their faces. Rebbeca wore a red strapless dress that went down to her feet just like all of the brides maids and Yugi wore a Tux, just like the bets men. When thy split they both flashed Yugi smiles. The next ones out were Kisara and Seto. (Yes, Kisara made Seto agree to being one of Yami's best men.) Their arms were linked as well and when they split Kisara winked at him and Seto gave him an arrogant smirk. Yami swallowed. Then came Duke and Tea, who came out like the last two and both gave Yami reassuring smiles. Then came the Maid of Honor and the Bestist Best Man (As Joey put it)Mai and Joey came out just like everybody else and flashed Yami a smile and a wink. Then, the flower girl came out and Yami's heart nearly stopped, he knew what came after Avril. Just steps after Avril came out Devia came out, her arm hooked to Tristans. Yami looked at her, stunned. She looked like a princess and angel combined. Devia's veil covered her face, but even if it wasn't there it still wouldn't matter, she was looking at her feet. Her heart thumped as she grew closer to Yami. Right when Avril cut off to go sit next to Grandpa, Devia lifted her head and kissed Tristan right as he cut off. She walked up the short fliet of stairs, lifting her dress up just enough so that you could see her glass high heels. She took a deep breath as she stood before Yami, who then lifted her veil slowly. He almost gasped at what he was seeing, her scar below her right eye was gone. The crowed then sat down and the preacher cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, I know you don't want to listen to the normal crap so let's just get to the really important stuff." He said. Devia laughed and smiled at him.

"You, are a great priest." She stuck her knuckle out to him. He punched her fist.

"Anyway..." He was going to continue, but Tristan and Duke's bawling was too loud.

"It's so happy!" Tristan yelled.

"I'm too sexy to cry, curse you emotions." Duke yelled after. Yami and Devia and the rest of the crowd laughed. Yugi growled and nudged Duke's but.

"Cut it out you two, you're holding up to wedding." Yugi scowled them, his eyes also filled with tears. Duke and Tristan broke it up.

"Sorry." They apologized at the same time. The priest cleared his through and began where he left off.

"As I was saying, since I know nobody rejects-"  
>"I object!" Dave yelled. Devia scolded at him.<p>

"You're not important enough to me to reject, now shut up and sit jackass!" Devia shouted at her step-father, surprising everyone. The whole scenario scared Yugi that he even pissed himself. Yami giggled it off until Dave brought out a gun.

"Sweetie, call off the wedding or he's dead." Dave shouted, pointed the gun at Yami. Tay gasped.

"Dave please-"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Rebecca ran from her spot quickly and tackled Dave, giving him multiple punches across the face. Yami looked at Rebecca surprisedly, then looked at Devia who looked as though she was about to cry. Mahad stood up.

"I command thee to sit still for the rest of the wedding." He shouted at Dave. Dave's eyes turned pure brown as he stood up obediently and sat back down in his chair. Rebecca got up and took her place behind Devia.

"Continuing, Yami, do you take Devia to be your wife?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I." He stared down at Devia with joy.

"And do you Devia, take Yami to be your husband?"

"Of course I do." Tristan, Duke, and now Joey and Yugi were weeping. Mai, Tea, Rebecca, and Kisara were crying also.

"Now, I command you guys to kiss!" The priest pointed at the door. Yami and Devia stared at each other for a moment, then quickly their lips met and Yami put his hand on the back of Devia's neck and tilted her down. Devia's eyes fluttered open slowly and then she saw Yugi holding his crotch, his black pants even a little blacker than before. Devia's eyes popped open as she began to laugh, nudging Yami off of her. Yami let go of her, then she fell to the ground in a laughing fit.

"Devia, what's so funny?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I hate to break it to you, but your brother pissed himself." She told him. Yami looked behind him and Yugi was already gone. Yami chuckled. _I guess he really was overjoyed._ Yami thought happily, putting his hand out to his new wife. Devia took his hand and pulled herself up. She snuggled in close to his chest, giggling. Yami giggled with her. Mahad and Mana watched happily, then Mahad remembered that Dave was still under his control and decided even if he hated to do it, would have to release him.

"I release thee." Mahad grumpily said. Dave's eyes blinked furiously blinked back to their normal color.

"Tay, what the hell happened."

"Our little girl got married." Tay said lovingly. Dave's eyes started to twitch, his fists clenching and un-clenching. Tristan put his hand on his fathers shoulder.

"Pa, she's an adult now. It's time for her to live her own life." Tristan told him calmly, looking at him lovingly. Tea looked at her father-in-law the same way Tristan was. Dave's teeth clenched as tears filled his eyes.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll always love you." Devia surprised him. She stood in Yami's arms happily. Dave sniffled, then ran out of the building before he cried.

"I'll see you in a week sweetie!" Dave shouted as he ran out of the building, Tay running after him. Devia and Yami smiled at each other.

"Congrats you guys!" Mai and Joey shouted, giving then a friendly, group like hug.

"Yeah Pharaoh, congrats." Mana cheerfully said. Mahad smiled at him.

"I'll still be there for you if you need me." Mahad said, Ishizu holding on to his arm. The congratulating and the fun times went on for the rest of the day, and Yami and Devia's wedding went perfect, even if Dave threatened to kill Yami. Yami's life was perfect, and for him, it couldn't get any better.

This isn't the end, I still have a few more chapters to go, but PLZ review.


	8. Chapter 8

Awwww, my last chapter, I'm so sad it has to end, but thank you to everybody that read and I enjoyed all the reviews. And for all you one piece fans and even if you're not a one piece fan read Zoro's metal rods and spheres by me and Aishachase97. And I thank Aishachase97 for all the support and help through this story.

Two years later:

Yami and Devia lay in bed, snuggled up with each other until the evil alarm clock woke them.

"Gahhhh, dammit." Devia mumbled, slamming her fist on one of her most had objects. Yami groaned and sat up.

"Would my lovely wife want any coffee?" Yami asked tiredly. Devia smiled.

"Didn't sound to enthusiastic but okay, that would be lovely." She replied. They both got upand went downstairs. Where Yami brewed coffee for the both of them and Devia read one of her spell books just for fun. They talked about their wedding (Which their anniversary was today, but they celebrated it last night) and how Dave nearly destroyed it.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of strange how things turned out." Devia said, taking a sip of coffee.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A very young infant cried loudly, catching the attention of both Devia and Yami. They looked directly up, Yami putting down his cup of coffee.

"Well, there goes our peace and quite." Devia sighed, making Yami laugh.

"Yeah, good thing I took you out last night for our anniversary." He chuckled, standing up. "Well, I suppose I had better go get her before she loses her voice." He chuckled again, going upstairs to go see what the baby was bawling about. With every step he took its voice got louder and louder. He walked into an average sized room with a large crib in it. In the crib was a crying baby girl who was fussing. "Hi there sweetheart." Yami picked his daughter up and rocked her back and forth. The child continued to cry, her eyes staying closed. "There there Mika." He gently lifted Mika's forehead to his lips. He kissed the top of her head softly. "Daddy's got you." Yami held Mika in both arms, holding her close. He took his time down the stairs, knowing any wrong move could upset Mika even more. "Hey Dev, could you…" He looked into the kitchen, Devia had already made Mika's bottle and had gotten out a burp rag for him.

"Looking for these?" She asked, smiling. Mika was still crying, she tried to grip onto Yami's black tank but her hands wouldn't allow her. Yami rushed over carefully, putting Mika into one arm and grabbing the burp rag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting your bottle right now." Yami hurriedly told Mika, grabbing her bottle from Devia. He gently put the nipple in her mouth and that ended her crying. She opened her wide eyes and looked at her father. Mika was now three months old and was practically discovering something new about herself everyday. Mika looked forward and saw her toes. She shook her head, not wanting her bottle anymore. Yami took the nipple out of her mouth then saw her giggling and reaching for her toes.

"Hehahahahaha." Mika laughed, looking at her toes. Devia giggled.

"Looks like someone just discovered her toes exist." Devia said, her head over Yami's shoulder. Yami giggled and looked back at her.

"Our little brainiac." Yami replied. Devia giggled again, then sighed.

"I'm so happy we had her, I can't believe how close we were to losing her." Devia told Yami. "I'm glad I went through all that pain."

"Me to." Yami kissed her cheek. Mika then began to laugh again, looking up at her mother and father. Devia and Yami giggled along with her.

"I think all this laughing makes for how much she cried the week she was born." Devia said. "Especially the day she was born. Remember how much she cried." She asked. Yami sighed, as the memory do the day she was born came into mind.

Flashback:

"WAAAAA!" Newborn Mika wailed. Yami sighed as he began to rock her back and forth.

"Daddy knows you must be soar, but crying is just going to hurt you even more." He took her tiny hand and wrist, which had a hospital bracelet on it. Devia giggled.

"I don't think she has anything else to do but cry." She replied. Yami giggled.

"You have a point." Yami said to her, kissing her forehead.

End of Flashback:

"You do have a very good point." Yami told Devia. "I'm very glad we were able to have her as well." He kissed Devia on the lips lightly, which made Mika laugh.

"It looks like Mika likes happily ever afters." Devia concluded. Yami smiled down at his daughter, who was looking down at him.

"And I'm glad she'll be able to be a part of it." Yami replied. "I'm so happy I get to share my life with the both of you." He held Mika in one arm and Devia in the other. "Thank you." Yami whispered to his two loved ones happily, thankful this is how his life was going to be.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END! PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
